In semiconductor devices functioning as current rectifiers, there has been known a Junction Barrier Schottky (JBS) diode using a Schottky barrier junction combined with a pn junction. The JBS diode includes a plurality of p-type semiconductor regions which are formed within an n-type semiconductor region, and a Schottky barrier metal which contacts the n-type semiconductor region and the p-type semiconductor regions. The JBS diode is configured such that when a reverse bias is applied thereto, the electric field at the interface between the n-type semiconductor region and a Schottky electrode is reduced, thus lowering leakage current therethrough. It is important for a semiconductor device to further enhance resistance against a surge voltage or the like.
In the JBS diode, a Schottky barrier diode which exhibits a quick rise of an electric current may function at a low voltage, and a PIN diode having a high surge resistance may function at a high voltage. A silicide region may be formed between an anode electrode and the PIN diode. In this case, properties of an electric contact between the anode electrode and the PIN diode are enhanced.
However, when a bonding wire is disposed right above the PIN diode, or in the vicinity of the PIN diode, a concentrated electric current flows into the PIN diode through the bond region where the wire contacts the semiconductor device. This may cause a decrease in surge resistance, and may also damage the silicide region and/or a portion of the PIN diode just below the bonding wire such that adhesion between the anode electrode and the PIN diode is reduced.